Catching the Past
by NamiMakimono
Summary: After tricking Integra to letting him roam around, Alucard comes across a girl that peaks his interest and can't help himself to figure out why something about her seems so familiar. OC x Alucard
1. Chapter 1

**I'd been bouncing between fanfics and I've always been fascinated with Alucard so I figured I'd give it a go.**

**I'm sorry if I don't get some things right, it's been a few years since I've watched Hellsing Ultimate...(don't own by the way)**

***pouts then sighs***

**Anyways, Enjoy~**

* * *

Alucard grinned widely, thrilled that he tricked his master into letting him go into town to look for any rogue freaks. He had been walking on the rooftops for some time until he came across the most amusing sight that had him laughing uncontrollably on the inside.

A vampire backing away from a human girl.

The vampire was nothing new but the girl, she was different. She had dark brown hair with silver streaks but her eyes. Her eyes were what kept Alucard from going to find something else to entertain him. He quietly got closer as the girl glared at the other vampire. Her eyes, the only way to describe would be fiery brown. They were brown but so close to red he had almost mistook her for a vampire.

"If you ever get near me again Shawn, I'm going to pin you to my wall with silver like a bug on display and show you off like a trophy with your fangs on a mount above my fireplace!" she glared as she stood still in the park.

Alucard grinned, this was his type of woman.

The vampire groaned, "I thought you would be happy Ali-cat."

She stiffened up, "Don't you dare call me that. Only the ones I trust can use that name."

He glared, "And I'm not?!"

"Not when you tried to bite me!" she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine then, Alina, I thought you would be happy. Now we can be together forever," he sighed and watched her. Alucard was grinning like a maniac as the girl tensed. He finally took in her appearance.

She wore heavy black boots with buckles that went up to her knees. The only reason he knew this was because her black pants were not something you normally would see. One of the pants legs was normal but the other pants leg stopped mid-thigh with a dagger holster strapped to that leg. She had a silver sleeveless top on with black buckles on her wrists, below the elbows, and mid upper-arm.

"Shawn, I've told you so many times, I've never liked you that way and never will! Get that through your thick head," she groaned, "You were always annoying like a bug before you turned, but now you're more like a mosquito…an annoying bloodsucker!"

Alucard couldn't help a chuckle that slipped but seemed to go unnoticed as the other vampire growled, "While you're more of a bitch!"

"Yeah, well your mother's a leech!" she screamed back, getting ready for anything.

Shawn growled and ran forward only to be stopped as Alina stomped her foot, making a blade snap open from the tip, and kicked him in the leg. She grimaced as he clawed at her while she made sure to keep his mouth clear of her body.

"When will you get the hint Shawn?!" she screamed as she quickly made some distance from him, "I don't love anyone and you're not going to change that."

Alucard moved closer, hiding in the shadows of a large tree to get a better view of the fight.

"I'll make you change!" he roared and ran at her. She sighed and closed her eyes. The No Life King appeared behind the other vampire about to take his head off when Shawn stopped inches from her neck.

Her eyes stayed closed as Alucard noticed why the other stopped. Her hand was shoved in his chest where his heart was and clear through his back. She sighed softly, "You deserved better than this Shawn but it's far better than what you were going to do," she finished as she opened her unique eyes and locked them with Alucard's surprised eyes that were visible above the top of his orange sunglasses.

He grinned as Shawn slowly turned into ash, "I must applaud you. It's not everyday you have someone do the job for you."

Alina sighed as she looked at the buckles on her right arm and began to undo them. They were ruined from the blood. Alucard watched in amusement, "What are you doing?"

"They're ruined now," she paused to show him, "so I'm getting rid of them."

He blinked and listened to her thoughts of complaining about finding more arm bands. "You're not going to scream or faint? Run around in circles and cry over your dead friend?" He paused for a minute with an eyebrow raised, "Were you traumatized as a child?"

She looked up at him with serious eyes, "Yes. My parents left me in the woods for 8 years to fend for myself then sent me to boarding school." Alucard didn't know whether she was joking or not but when she rolled her eyes, he began to think it was a joke. "So what's the big bad vampire going to do now?" she asked and tried to get the blood off of her arm but to no use.

He grinned and took her right arm in his hand, "You'll ruin the other ones." She stopped and noticed blood slowly dripping closer to the band on her elbow.

"Want some free blood?" she asked motioning to the still wet blood on her arm. Alucard laughed loudly this time and brought her arm up to his lips, opening his mouth. "No biting or I'll remove your teeth."

He chuckled again and began to slowly lick the cooling blood off. Every few seconds, he would take a look up to Alina but her face always looked like she was bored and waiting for something interesting to happen.

Once he finished, the girl nodded. "I am curious, how did you force your hand through his chest?" She flinched physically like she had been slapped but refused to talk. Alucard raised an eyebrow, "Tell me or I'll just have to kill you."

Again, she didn't say anything so he sighed, pulled out his gun and shot at her head. He blinked when the smoke from his gun cleared and noticed her a few feet back from where she was originally with her hand in front of her face. "Would you like this back?" she tossed the bullet back in perfect shape and proceeded to pull her hair up into a ponytail.

"Good," he laughed, "I've been looking for fun. But tell me this, how did you manage that?"

She grinned as her eyes flashed red for a second then went back as he narrowed his eyes and waited for her to explain. She pouted then sighed, "My mom got bit when she was almost 9 months pregnant with me. Dad found her and took her to the doctor but she died and here I am."

"How old are you?" he asked as he put his gun away.

She looked over at him, "It's not polite to ask a woman her age." He grinned and motioned for her to continue, earning another pout, "I stopped aging around 22 or so. I lost count after 500," she shrugged.

He thought for a minute then laughed, "I guess that answered my other question then."

_**-Alucard!-**_

His laughter could be heard both out loud and in his mind.

**-Yes, my Master?-**

_**-Get back here at once!-**_

**-But my Master, I've found us a new play toy. You won't be disappointed.-**

He could hear her violent thoughts and laughed again.

_**-Fine! Just bring the new toy you've found and get your ass back here before you wished you were dead!-**_

He looked back at Alina and bowed, "Now then, my master would love to meet you. If you would be so kind."

She shrugged as he held out his hand, "Eh, what the hell. It's not like I have anything better to do right now."


	2. Chapter 2

She hooked her arm through his like they were a couple, much to Alucard's amusement and within the next second, they were outside the Hellsing mansion. He led her inside, up the staircases and through the various hallways until they stood outside a door where yelling could be heard.

"Where the hell is he? I should chain him back in the dungeon."

Alina smirked up to the red-clad vampire, "Very popular, aren't you?"

He opened the door, shielding Alina behind him, "Now that's not nice, Master."

Alina could see a man that must have been the butler and a girl with blonde hair that was clearly a vampire.

Integra glared, "Where the hell have you been?"

His insane smile came back, "I was giving our guest a tour of the mansion."

"What guest?" she demanded and stopped her mouth from dropping open when her headache of a vampire stepped aside to reveal a girl no younger than 20 but the look in her eyes told a different story. "Why did you bring her here?"

**-She killed a vampire with her bare hand and is more than half one.-**

Integra blinked. _**–More than half?-**_

He nodded and told her what Alina had told him.

"How would you like to work for Hellsing?" she asked as the girl studied everything and everyone.

She shrugged again, "Like I told him," she said pointing a thumb to the grinning vampire, letting a small smile grace her lips, "I've got nothing better to do."

"What's your name?" Integra began. The girl gave one last look to Alucard and locked eyes with the woman sitting behind the desk.

"The only name I've ever known."

Integra sat forward, "And what, pray tell, is that?"

"Alina."

Integra nodded as her new weapon gave a passing glance to Alucard, who was grinning, and sighed, "Is he always this happy or has he been fed uppers in his blood here recently?" Walter smiled as Integra grinned. Yes, she would make a good ally.

Alucard frowned and snapped at Alina's still outstretched hand but before his mouth could close down, she had her dagger out and shoved into the bottom of his jaw at an angle so he couldn't open his mouth to talk.

"No biting, because I would love to have a new pair of vampire fang earrings," she grinned and twisted the handle of the dagger, making the blade snap open into three separate blades.

He gagged as she twisted the knife around, snapped the handle to close the blades and pulled down, effectively pulling his tongue out through the new opening she had made.

"Please don't make a mess Alina, it was just cleaned," the blonde woman sighed but smiled all the same.

Alina cleaned her blade, reequipped it and bowed low, "Forgive me but I had to prove a point."

Alucard, fully healed, grinned, "And what was that?"

She smirked and rounded on him as Walter waited by the door to show her to her new room, "That everyone has a weakness." He raised an eyebrow, "Even masochist loving bastards like you," she smiled sweetly, bowed to him, and followed Walter, leaving a laughing No Life King with another blade shoved in his leg.

As the door closed, Alucard looked back to Integra and grinned, "I like her. It's refreshing to have someone like her around."

Integra sighed, "I just hope that you two don't destroy the whole place." He laughed fading into the wall. His mission: to find out more about this new vampire girl.

"Since I imagine you don't like sunlight, you're room is down here along with Seras and Alucard's," Walter said motioning to a room closer to Alucard's near the end of the hallway.

Alina nodded with a polite smile, "Thank you so much. I'll be back in a moment." Walter gave her a puzzled look as she smiled again, "I need to fetch all of my belongings." He nodded as she disappeared in a wisp of black smoke only to reappear moments later in her room with everything she owned.

Walter opened the door to her room and watched for a minute while she moved everything around, "Is there anything else I may be of assist to you?"

She stopped and thought for a minute, her brown and silver streaked hair falling into her eyes as she tilted her head, "I don't suppose there's anything to eat here this late at night?"

He nodded, "Of course there is, what kind of blood would you prefer?"

She quirked her head, "Blood? No I meant actual food, I'm starving."

Walter grinned, "I'll have a plate prepared and brought down to you."

Alina gave a huge toothy smile happily, "Thank you Walter." When the door closed, she began to put her clothes away and place a few different things around the room when she heard a noise in the corner of her room, "What do you want Alucard?"

"Why would you want normal food? It does nothing for us," he appeared and sat down in an empty chair at her table. "All we need is blood. Don't tell me you're like police girl and don't want to drink blood."

He watched her from over his glasses as she shook her head, "I need both and I have no problem drinking blood." She finished putting everything away and watched him from her spot leaning against the wall. He was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. "Come in Walter," she smiled as the butler brought in a tray with a plate full of food and a glass of wine. "Thank you," she beamed and sat down at her table in the only other chair and began to eat, happy to have real food for the first time in several months.

Walter gave a glance to Alucard as the No Life King watched this girl all but inhale her food, then left the two vampires alone. When she had finished and had less than half a cup of wine, she cut her hand and held it over the cup letting it fill to half way. He raised an eyebrow, "You survive off of your own blood? You are a weird on."

She shrugged, "It's what's kept me from feeding on people and kept me alive for this long. Besides," she took the glass and swirled it around with a devious grin, "You might be surprised at the taste." Alucard raised one eyebrow as the smell finally hit his nose, making his throat go a little dry. It was sweet like sugar but not too strong. He watched her take a few sips before she held the glass to him, "Wanna try?"

He watched her, trying to figure out if it was a test. She watched him carefully before she shrugged and took the glass back, drinking some more before cutting her palm again and adding more to her glass. The process continued for several more minutes before there was no more wine left in the full glass.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh yes," she began again bringing his eyes back up to her now glowing red ones, "What exactly are you doing in my room anyways? Yours is several rooms down and there's nothing of interest in here for you…unless you were coming to spy on me." She sat back with her glass and watched him, "What could you gain from spying on me? I'm sure you've come across other vampires your age."

He grinned sadistically, his hair was in its shorter version, "Oh yes, but none who were like you or quiet as old."

Alina pouted, "I think I should take offense to that."

Alucard chuckled, "Take whatever you want, but how have you survived under the radar of vampire hunters?"

She shrugged, "There's nothing to avoid when you can change people's thoughts of you." He seemed intrigued as she took another sip of her drink, "Are you sure you don't wanna try? You might like it, but no biting me. I don't want to wake up one night and find holes all over my body."

He gave a crazed chuckle, "You are a weird one Alina. If only the police girl would drink blood as easily as you do, then she wouldn't need to stay connected to me."

She blinked, "You sired her?" When he nodded she snickered then started giggling, her fangs showing as she almost dropped her glass and fell backwards. He grinned and watched her as she finally calmed down, wiping her eyes, "That's great. You have one fledgling and she won't even try to become a vampire." Alucard's eyes narrowed as she continued, "I've had many jumping at me to turn them but refused and here you are, the most powerful vampire ever…and your only fledgling won't admit to her vampiric side."

Alucard growled, "That's enough from you."

"Awe, touchy subject?" she smirked as she took another sip from her glass, leaving only enough for one more. She handed him the glass as she walked by him, "Try it. You'll get your answers."

She left the room with the empty tray and left him sitting at the table glaring. How dare she question his power and make fun of his fledgling, only he could do that. He stared at the glass and watched the contents swirl around, then decided he wasn't going to get fresh blood anytime soon, especially blood that was as old as hers. As soon as it touched his tongue, his eyes closed and memories flashed before him.

"_Now Alina, you know you're not human right?" a man asked a 22 year old Alina. She nodded then smiled sweetly, "But I found and killed the vampire who bit momma." The man nodded, "That's right. You did such a good job my angel. Do you know who he was though?"_

_She shook her head, scared slightly. "He was a relative of Vlad that had been turned much like he had." She gasped and began to shake, "He was coming to kill everyone but after he bit your mother, he decided to leave."_

_She nodded, "I've been training myself with these powers. That's how I killed him." She looked confused, "But he didn't seem angry that I was there to kill him. He almost seemed…happy? Do you know why papa?"_

_He shook his head as he rested his hand on her head, "I don't know. But Alina, you must be careful my child. There's no telling if his family will come after you for killing him."_

_She held two daggers in her hands and grinned looking practically at Alucard, giving him shivers of excitement, "Let them come."_

The image faded and Alina stood with her back leaning on the closed door, watching him carefully, "Alucard, that's an interesting name…Dracula. No Life King really does suit you Vlad."

Within the next second his hand was around her throat and lifted her up, slamming her into the hard stone wall next to the door. "So it was you who killed my cousin those hundreds of years ago?"

She nodded then grinned and hissed, "Yesss, and I'd gladly kill him again!"

He snarled at her as she copied his facial features, her eyes flashing dangerously. He discarded his hat and sunglasses and stared coldly down at her. She met his glare and didn't budge as his hand got tighter, cutting off the air supply. One of her eyes started to close as she kept focused on him.

He grinned evilly and leaned close to her neck, "That's why you seemed familiar. What should I do with you now that I know I hold my cousin's killer in my hand?"

She shrugged for as much as she could move and put her hand on his arm holding her up, "Beats the hell out of me."

He laughed, "You knew who I was tonight, didn't you?"

She nodded and smirked, "Figured I'd have some fun before I die." His grip tightened, making her breathing harder and get lightheaded, "Ooh pretty spots." Alucard watched her as her eyes began to get dimmer, until she bit her lip and began to drink her own blood, building up her energy again.

After a few more minutes she went to bite her lip again when his other hand caught her jaw in a vice-like grip, "Nuh uh, that's cheating."

She grinned again, "I've never played by the rules." He chuckled as he leaned his face into her neck and nuzzled, taking a deep breath inhaling her scent. Alina sighed, "Oh just bite me and get it over wi-!" She was cut short as his two sharp teeth punctured her neck, sending fire throughout her body. She twitched slightly as his grip left her neck and the only thing holding her up was his body pressed against hers. Alina let her head loll to the side, her breathing shallower the longer he stayed attached to her neck. "Guess...I taste good…huh?" she managed out, earning a chuckle in response sending jolts throughout her body.

The No Like King didn't want to let go but he could tell that she was running out of blood, and his master would kill him for killing this one. So slowly, he pulled back and watched as Alina's eyes grew heavy. Her glowing red eyes locked onto his fiery orange ones as she tried to hold her head up. "Why'd…you stop?" she spoke softly, her fangs scraping her bottom lip and drawing more blood but she didn't have the energy to lick it away.


	4. Chapter 4

Alucard watched as her skin paled more and her breathing all but stopped. He weighed his options then sighed and cut his hand and held it up to her mouth. Her eyes moved and watched but couldn't move any, all of her strength was going into keeping her alive. He raised an eyebrow as her eyes followed the blood and watched it drip to the floor, but as the cut dried up his eyes narrowed as hers began to close. "Don't think you're getting away that easily," he grinned then forcibly kissed her, biting his tongue and shoving it into her mouth. He felt a tug in the pit of his cold heart as he tried to force-feed her his blood but it just dribbled down the side of her mouth, dropping to the floor.

He growled and bit his tongue again and tried to shove it further into the back of her mouth as he tilted her head back, a few drops managed to slide their way down her throat. He felt a twitch and tried again, then grinned when he felt her tongue move against his. He felt her tug gently at his shirt as she swallowed more, slowly getting her strength back and being more dominant into the kiss. He grinned as she fought against him, her growling against his mouth. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she kicked off the wall and pushed them towards the bed. She grinned happily as they fell into the bed with her pinning him against the mattress. She pulled away and sat up, giving Alucard a wonderful view of this ancient vampire sitting on his lap and licking his blood off of her lips.

He chuckled as her eyes flashed red dangerously, "You are strange."

Alina stared at him for a minute then grinned a manic grin and shrugged her shoulders, "Says the one who saved his families' murderer."

He watched her then laughed again, appearing back in the seat at the table, "So what should I do with you since I can't kill you?"

Alina shrugged again and sat at the edge of her bed, swinging her feet like a little kid would, "Not a clue. But since you know now, you're not gonna let me leave your sight…are you?" He thought for a minute then grinned and walked over to her again, pulling her up and bit her neck again making her groan, "Not again." She was caught off guard when she felt his hand pushing the back of her head closer to his own neck.

"_Bite me."_

She blinked then remembered everything she'd read about vampire customs and this one was to bind the two together, almost like being married. She glared, "Hell no. I'm not being connected to you."

He growled and pulled away, "I will not take 'no' for an answer. I'm not letting you get away that easily for killing my cousin."

She watched the blood drip from his chin and stuck her pierced tongue out to catch a few drops. Alina glared up at the vampire standing before her, even though he looked no older than her and in vampire years he wasn't that much older than her, she was not going to be bound to him or anyone else until she was ready. She didn't care if he looked cute with his hair short or if that it seemed like his blood was calling to her, she refused. "Not gonna happen," she crossed her arms and hardened her glare.

Alucard growled and pulled her closer by her arms, "I _will_ force you."

Alina growled back dangerously, "No."

"I'm getting tired of this," he glared.

She grinned, "Good, then you can leave and go to bed."

He growled again and went to bite her when he heard his master calling for him. The No Life King pulled back and gave one final look at her, "We're not through with this," then disappeared into a black void. Alina sighed and ran a hand through her hair and cringed, deciding it would be best if she took a nice scalding hot shower.

After close to an hour, she walked out to her room in a towel and still wet hair thinking of getting in her nice comfy bed and snuggling under the covers only to sigh when she noticed a certain leather clad vampire sitting in her chair again. She ignored him and walked over to her dresser, retrieving all the clothes she needed and proceeded to drop the towel and change.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more modest?" came a velvety voice from beside her.

She glanced over to her left to where he sat and shook her head as she pulled on her underwear and went hunting for her bra, "With us being as old as we are, I figured you'd already seen what any woman would look like under her clothes."

"Speaking from experience?" he questioned as he watched her pull on her pajama shorts but still couldn't find a bra.

Alina glared at him for a split second then went back on her hunt, giving him full access to seeing her perfect C size breasts, "I'm still untouched, thank you very much. I see no reason in doing anything like that when I don't want to. I've never had the thought cross my mind even when I was younger before I stopped aging." He watched her with a raised eyebrow as she growled and just put on a tight black tank top minus bra. She grumbled under breath about going to buy more later then looked over to the quiet vampire still watching her and quirked her head to the side, some of her drying hair falling in her eyes, "Yes?"

He shook his head, "You're more of a puzzle than from the beginning." She shrugged and grabbed her towel from the floor, drying her hair more than disappeared in a black wisp and appeared in the bathroom to deposit the wet towel and brush her hair. Alucard grinned as she came walking back out and sat on her bed, glancing at the clock from time to time, it showing to be a few hours after sunrise.

"Well, if you'll excuse me but I would like to sleep alone in peace," she motioned for him to go.

He blinked, "You don't sleep in a coffin?"

She laughed, "Ha! I don't need that or sleep during the day, I just feel more sluggish during the daytime but other than that I can go out in the sun as much as I want. The only way to kill me is by draining me dry. Nothing else has killed me yet," she looked down at a few scars on her arms then back to him with hard eyes, "No matter what people have tried."

He glanced down to her arms as his eyes hardened, seeming to understand her pain. When he glanced back up he tried not to chuckle at the sight before him. Alina was leaning against the headboard of the bed completely asleep. She looked so innocent, nothing giving away how old or dangerous she really was. Carefully, he went over and slid her down on the bed and covered her up to where she smiled softly. It was a rare moment when a sense of calm washed over the older vampire. He turned to leave but noticed that Alina had a hold of his hand tightly. "Let go," he tugged gently on his hand but she didn't let go so he tried to disappear but something stopped him. He glanced down surprised at her hand as he tried again, but again nothing happened, "This is different."


	5. Chapter 5

He tugged on his hand again when she whimpered and pulled him closer. Suddenly, his glove slid off his hand as she still had a hold of it. He blinked a few times then cursed and tried to get his glove back before anything happened. She sighed happily as his bare hand accidentally touched her face, making her nuzzle into it gently. He grinned and took all of his self control not to laugh as he leaned closer to her face and whispered, "Alina can you hear me?" she nodded some as he grinned again, "Wake up."

He was met by a pair of burning red pools as she watched him, "Give me my glove back." She sat up and handed it back to him as he studied her carefully, noticing that she wasn't fully awake and grinned evilly, "Would you like to bite me? I'll let you this one time." He almost cackled when she nodded. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap, noticing how nicely she molded against him. His jacket and shirt disappeared until his chest was exposed to the cool air in the room. Alina still had that dull look on her face as she watched him carefully. "Go ahead," she seemed to hesitate as she was guided closer to the left side of his neck, "Go on Alina."

She leant forward and began kissing his neck softly until she found the spot she was looking for. She kissed a little harder and began to suck some on that spot, which made Alucard put his hand on her head as to tell her to get on with it. She huffed then kissed one last time before sinking her teeth in deeply, pulling a groan from the No Life King as she began to drink gently.

He almost couldn't believe his luck. Here he had the killer of his family about to be bound to him to where he could do whatever he wanted to with her whenever he felt like it. He grunted when she sucked a little harder and moved her hair aside as he quickly bit her neck making her sigh softly. Images of her past flew through his mind until it came to one where he had to pay attention.

_Alina was standing before his cousin with her weapons and growling, "You killed my mother you monster!" She ran at him and began to swing her dagger for his heart only to be stopped and kicked back._

"_If that's the best you can do, then you need to go back and get better Alina," he smiled._

"_Stop smiling like that dammit!" she yelled and went after him again. When he went to block, she appeared behind him and stabbed her sword through his heart, "I don't need to get better."_

_She walked around him and watched his face as he slumped down. He chuckled some then smiled again, "I guess you're right. At least I was killed by my own blood."_

_Alina stared at him, "What do you mean?"_

_He laughed slightly, "I could tell you were strong, just from that first bite. I knew you would take to it quickly. When I bit your mother, I also bit myself and forced my blood into her body so you would receive it as well."_

_She stared in horror at him, "W-Why?"_

"_Call me stupid, but I always wanted a daughter but was never married," he coughed again as he started to slowly turn to ash, "I'm sorry she died. I just wanted to have someone with my own blood to leave a legacy. I don't hold you accountable for my death." He laughed once more, "This was the final test to see if you were ready."_

_Alina dropped to her knees as she stared at him, tears falling from her softly glowing eyes, "Why? Why would you want to die by my hands?"_

_He shrugged then smiled one last time as he put his hand up to her face, "I know you'll live and make me proud. And if you ever see my damned cousin tell him to 'fuck off' for me. You shouldn't have to worry about him after that. If he does cause you problems, just fight it. I know you'll win."_

_Alina nodded numbly as she watched him finally fade away, then carefully picked up her dagger and sword and walked slowly out of the castle. She took one last look, the sun hitting her face making her appear angelic, until she smiled softly and shown her fangs, "I'm sorry."_

Alucard was pulled back to reality when he began to feel light headed and nudged Alina away, "You need to sleep now." She nodded like a doll and laid back down and covered up, slipping back off into a dreamless sleep as he got his clothes and went to his room to think back over that one memory.

Alina woke up and stretched some only to hiss in pain and touch her shoulder. She got up and went running to the bathroom and stared in horror at the mirror. A small little symbol had appeared where she could still see bite marks. She knew what that meant and screamed at the top of her lungs knowing the whole castle would hear, "ALUCARD GET YOUR DAMN ASS IN HERE THIS SECOND YOU BLOOD SUCKING SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

Seras, Integra and Walter all came into the room as Alina stomped out of her bathroom dressed in baggy black pants, tight sleeveless purple shirt and hair down in her glowing angry eyes. "What's wrong Alina?" Integra asked as she watched everything carefully. Seras was still in her pajamas since it was the middle of the day.

Alina growled, "Get out here now you bastard before I pull you out of the shadows you sulk in."

There was crazed laughter as he appeared beside the others who were completely confused, "You called."

She growled and clenched her fists, "You fucking bastard."

Integra sighed and cleared her throat, "Will someone, please, tell me what's going on?"

Alina looked over at her new boss, "Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong." She lifted her hair back and showed her neck to the other three while the vampire in red started chuckling. "That asshole bound us together!"


	6. Chapter 6

Seras looked between the fuming girl and her laughing master confused, "So what does that mean Master?"

"It means, Police Girl, that Alina here can't get away from me," he laughed again.

Integra pinched the bridge of her nose, "Why would you do that and why can't she get away from you?"

Alina clenched her fists tighter, "It's because I was the one who killed his cousin 500 years ago and he said he wants to make me suffer but can't kill me and I can't get away because since we're bonded it's like we're married now." Seras gapped, Walter blinked a few times and Integra looked about ready to help Alina kill the vampire that was still laughing as said pissed girl turned to the laughing vampire, "And your cousin told me to tell you if I ever seen you to 'Fuck Off'." She glanced to Integra and sighed tiredly, "Can I go out into the garden?" She held her hand up, "Sun doesn't hurt me."

Integra nodded as Alina nodded back and disappeared in a black wisp leaving the other four alone. Integra glared at Alucard, "I don't know what happened before you started helping my family Alucard and I don't care, just don't cause any more trouble than we can handle. One old vampire is enough, but if you make her mad again I can't imagine what she's capable of doing. Do I make myself clear?"

He mock bowed, "Crystal, my master."

She gave him one final look, "If she doesn't want you near her, don't. I don't want to wake up and find you two fighting eachother and making a mess of my home."

He began laughing again as she left with Walter following her, leaving Seras behind to stare at her master, "So what does this mean now Master?"

Alucard calmed down, "She would be considered your mother Police Girl."

She blinked, "But she's younger than me!"

He shook his head, "She's always been older than you since she was born this way. She's almost as old as me Police girl. She just stopped aging at 22." She gaped then yawned and made her way back to her room to sleep the rest of the day away, leaving Alucard to chuckle quietly as he appeared back in his room to think about all the fun torture he can do to this new vampire.

Alina sat in the middle of a small field with wild flowers surrounding her and sighed. She looked up into the clear bright blue sky and closed her eyes, "Why did it have to come to this?" She fell on her back and took a deep breath of the spring air then sighed tiredly again, only to hiss as she felt her new mark start burning and a gentle pulling at the back of her mind, "Fuck off Vlad. I'm in no mood to deal with you right now." She felt the pull again and ignored it all together as she slowly drifted off to sleep with the sun keeping her warm.

"Miss Alina."

Her brown-red eyes snapped open and were greeted by the sun beginning to set. She sat up and looked up to the person who woke her up and noticed Walter. She smiled and stood with the help of his offered hand, "Thank you Walter."

He smiled and shook his head, "It's no problem Miss. Sir Integra wishes to talk with you." Alina nodded and dusted her clothes off as she followed him inside quietly and up to a closed door. He knocked on the door gently.

"Enter."

He opened the door for Alina, who nodded and smiled to him as she walked into the room and up to the desk as he shut the door back. The blonde glanced over the vampire girl and motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk, "I want to hear from you as to what happened earlier between you and Alucard."

Alina sighed but nodded, "His cousin had bit my mother when she was about to give birth with me. He intended on just killing us but he said that just from that bite, he could tell I was strong. So he bit his tongue and forced his blood in my mother, which wouldn't turn her but would ultimately go to me."

Integra and Walter listened intently as Alina's fingers unconsciously fidgeted together. "So you were born as a half vampire."

She nodded, "Yes, but as you could tell, sun doesn't bother me. I also don't have to sleep in a coffin or during the day, and I can eat normal food and don't entirely rely on blood."

Integra noted everything down then looked back up, "So why was Alucard so determined to make a connection with you if you killed his cousin?"

"He wants me to suffer," she shrugged then looked off, "Yes, I killed his cousin. But by the time I had killed him, it had turned into a weird game for us." Integra and Walter knew Alucard had snuck into the shadows of the room but kept quite as to if Alina knew. With the confused looks she continued, "As soon as I thought I was strong enough, I went to his castle with a sword and dagger intent on killing the thing that had killed my mother. But every time I went, I couldn't even lay a finger on him and he would always smile and tell me to go train and get stronger."

Alina felt a pull at the mark and covered it quickly to ignore it, "It took me almost a year of going every month to try and kill him, until I had realized it too late that I had started to become attached to him." She laughed softly, "He had told me that he had always wanted a daughter, and the reason he had done what he had was for that reason. I only realized it too late afterwards," she sighed and stared out the window behind Integra, "that he was, in his own way, treating me like his daughter by telling me things I did wrong and how to fight better."

She shook her head and closed her eyes, "He told me after I had stabbed a sword through his heart, that he was sure that I would make him proud and that he was glad to have his blood continue on." Before anyone could say anything, she quickly wiped a few tears away then took a deep breath and opened her eyes, wiping a few more escaping tears away as she smiled, "Was there anything else you needed to know Sir?"

Integra was taken back by the tears then nodded after a minute, "Yes, what did Alucard do to your neck?"


	7. Chapter 7

Any sadness that Alina was feeling left her like a switch had been flicked and hardened her eyes, "That bastard can't kill me because you would be mad at him so he bound me to him. I can't get away from him, he knows where I'm at any time and he keeps trying to get my attention by making it burn." She growled and pinched her arm to take her mind off of the mark.

"Can it be undone?" Integra asked as she noticed the grinning vampire in red standing near the door.

Alina smiled evilly, "Let me go kill him. From what I read, killing one of the vampires is the only way for it to go away. And since it's like a marriage between vampires, it can only be done once. So until one of us dies, we're stuck together. From what I hear, Alucard can't die." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair and looked down at her arms, "And I'm living proof," she stood up and held out her arms to show the scars covering her arms and lifted up her shirt to show several scars crisscrossing her stomach, then pulled down the left collar of her shirt to show a scar over her heart, "People have tried, but I can't die either."

Integra and Walter raised an eyebrow as they took in all the details about this new unique vampire until they noticed Alucard coming closer.

Alina shook her head, "The Vatican stay away from me."

"Why is that?" Integra asked as she pulled out a file, all the while thinking of how she would be helpful around them.

"That one guy with the glasses," she tapped her chin in thought, "He mentioned something about being called Judas Priest by someone." She shuddered, "That man had serious issues and couldn't stand me. He said I was like the 'blessed of the damned' or 'angel of vampires' I think."

"He came to my home town when I was visiting what family would accept me," she pointed to her heart, "When he found out I was a vampire, he was only too happy to try and kill me. Until he got me out in the sun and realized that it had no effect on me." She smiled some, "He didn't think I was a vampire after that until he got close and I tried to bite him. That's when he stabbed me with those stupid blessed blades in my heart." She cringed, "The most that happens is I pass out. Other than that, blessed metals, holy water, poisons, or anything else you can think of don't work on me."

Integra pulled out a silver cross from her desk and stood up.

Alina held out her hand and everything seemed to freeze as the cross was dropped into her hand. She held the cross up to her face and looked over the markings, but nothing happened, and handed it back to a stunned Integra, "After that day, I've ran into that man again a few times. He said that the Vatican has tried to send him out to kill me again but he refused." Alucard stopped and listened as she continued, "He said that it was a sign that I'm not suppose to die, at least not by his hands and just warned me to be mindful of others that would try to kill or use me."

With that she turned around at the same time as Alucard had his gun pressed against her heart. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "You've been in here long enough to know that won't work. And any pain you inflict on me," she looked him in the eyes, "you'll feel because of the bond."

It was quiet for several minutes until he pulled his gun away and she shook her head and glanced back to Integra, "Is there anything else you needed?"

She nodded, "Actually there is." She held out a folder for Alina to look at, "There's been a reporting of people being killed on a city not too far from here. I want you and Alucard to go and investigate. Kill any vampires or freaks that may be behind this."

Alucard grinned but Alina got a copy of the addresses, then bowed low and left the room to get ready. By the time she had made it into her room, Alucard was already in there and sitting in the chair he had occupied the previous night. Alina ignored him as she opened her drawer, pulled out several clothes and went into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Not even two minutes later, the door opened and Alucard raised an eyebrow as he took in his new victim's appearance. She wore black cargo pants with a deep red tight tank top. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her cuffs were back in place along with a pair of comfortable combat boots. "And where will you hide your weapons?" he asked as he stood up.

She shrugged and walked over to a closet and opened the door, pulling out two bags and sitting them on the table. One bag was opened and revealed daggers, to which she unzipped a pocket and a holster had been hand sewn in her pants. After she finished putting several daggers in one pocket on both sides, she opened the other bag and pulled out two guns and several clips, hiding the guns in holsters on her hips.

The sunglasses slid down his nose slightly as Alucard raised an eyebrow when Alina put her arms through a harness that rested on her back and clicked a buckle under her chest, making them more noticeable, then slid two short swords up her back and clasped them in place and finished her look with a baggy sleeveless hoody. She didn't pay the staring vampire a passing glance as she walked effortlessly past him and out of the room, no hints or sounds of her being armed at all. As she made it to the front door, she passed Walter and Integra who were talking with Seras.

Alina nodded to them then left quietly. "She's going out there unarmed?" Seras blinked as they heard laughter behind them.

"No Police Girl, she's thoroughly armed," Alucard grinned, "She just had hundreds of years perfecting how to conceal them." With that, he disappeared and shadowed after Alina quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time he had caught up, she was surrounded but there were signs of her fight with the larger group of dead freaks. Several were pinned to the walls with daggers and slumped over with bullet holes. But she still had eight more to worry about.

"Alright, no more playing girly," one grinned then charged.

She reached behind her back and quickly drew her swords and cut his head off. The others backed up as she twirled the short swords and smirked, "What's wrong, don't wanna play with me any more?"

The others charged and she made quick work of them until there was only one scared vampire left. He was in his early twenties with uneven dark brown hair. She had to admit that he was pleasing on the eyes. She wiped her swords off, placed them back in their sheaths, and smiled warmly at the vampire. Alucard held back a growl as she walked towards the vampire that was the cause of all the people dieing and the freaks.

The vampire was jumpy as she got closer until he held a gun to her chest. She held her hands up and smiled sweetly as his shaking settled down until it stopped. She locked her eyes on his and smiled again, "Everything's going to be okay now," she said softly. He started to shake again until he seemed like he was going to cry. Alucard almost blew his cover by scoffing but watched amused as Alina carefully took the gun away and tossed it to the side. She stared up at him with soft kind eyes, "I can help you, if you'll let me."

He shook his head but she took a step closer and carefully lifted her hands to wrap around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Alucard gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly as a flood of jealousy hit him as she whispered softly to the freaking out vampire until he had calmed down and had nodded to her. "Everything's going to be fine now," she whispered, "Do you want my help young one?" He nodded as she hugged him slightly tighter, "Then close your eyes and just rest, it's time to sleep." The vampire nodded again and did as he was told. Gently, she wrapped an arm under one of his, still in a hug, and bit tenderly into his neck. Alucard stared, refusing to let his mouth drop, as he watched her feed on this vampire and he wasn't fighting back or even moving.

After a minute she pulled back and put the body on the ground. He looked calm and at peace as he slowly dissolved away. She took a shuddering breath and began to gather all of her daggers and empty clips. "What was that?" Alucard asked as he walked closer.

She glanced over her shoulder to show she was on the verge of crying, which caught him off guard, "He was turned and left to fend for himself. He was trying to make someone that would stay with him but they kept turning into freaks. He was scared and alone and just wanted someone to help him." After she gathered the last of her things, she left in a black wisp and appeared outside Integra's office and knocked softly.

"Enter."

She quietly walked into the room and shut the door behind her then walked up to the desk in the room, "Everything's been taken care of."

Integra blinked as she lit a cigar, "What of the freaks and vampire?"

Alina took a shuddering breath, "The freaks were taken care of quickly. The vampire had been turned, left alone, and was only trying to make a companion that would stay with him." She shook her head and blinked away the tears, "He was just lonely and scared. He's been taken care of as well."

Integra nodded and dismissed her as Alucard floated down from the ceiling, "What in the hell happened out there?"

He grinned, "Judas Priest was right. She talked a few words with that vampire until she knew everything and talked him into a calm lull." Walter and Integra watched as Alucard sat in a chair, "She managed to convince him that she would help him and he agreed. Then she bit his neck and drank him dry." He watched their faces with amusement, "When she finished and I was there, he looked at peace then turned to dust."

Integra blinked, "Well, at least she's on our side."

Alucard watched her then added as an afterthought, "She almost cried afterwards. It shakes her up more than she's letting on."

Walter stepped forward, "If I may suggest," he began, "Why doesn't Miss Alina wait a few missions to regroup her senses?"

Integra thought for a minute then sighed, she couldn't have her new vampire having a mental break, so she nodded in agreement. Alucard grinned and left the room, only to reappear in Alina's room to find her laying on her bed staring at the ceiling and crying quietly, "What do you want?"

He studied her then sat in the chair he had claimed in her room, "My Master has taken the advice of Walter and decided to wait a bit before sending you back out to do missions." She was back into her pajama shorts and tank top with her hair down as she glanced over to him then nodded and closed her eyes as more tears escaped. Alucard felt the urge to comfort her through the bond but stopped from moving as she curled up into a ball facing towards him. He could see the pain on her face as she continued to cry. "Do you always have this reaction when you feed from others?" he asked curiously.

She nodded with her eyes closed, "That's why I only drink my own blood. I can feel their emotions when they die. Most of the time it's anger but this time," she shuddered as more tears fell, "he was so sad. It feels like I'm dieing inside." Her eyes snapped open when she felt the bed shift and noticed the No Life King a foot away. He noticed exactly how large and innocent her eyes were as he got closer. She watched him, "What are you doing?"

He ignored her as his coat, shoes, hat, and glasses disappeared and laid down beside her. Before she could say anything else, he pulled her into his chest where she stayed there stunned. Quickly, a yawn escaped and she rubbed her watering eyes as a little kid would and took one last glance at Alucard as he watched her, then muttered a soft 'thank you' and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

He studied her sleeping form and noticed that the pain he had felt from her crying was slowly going away, then realized not only had he damned Alina, his cousin's killer, to be stuck with him but he was now cursed to feel any strong emotion from her. A calming feeling washed over him and he discovered that she had a soft small smile touching her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

"The hell?!" Alina sat bolt upright and frantically glanced around her empty room several times before she sighed and rested back against the sweat-soaked pillow. A sudden knock at the door made her jump and quickly get up to get dressed, "Just a minute Walter." Walter stood at the door with a small smirk on his face as he heard the sounds of cursing and her trying change clothes. She quickly opened the door, panting as she put her hair up into a ponytail, then smiled, "Is there something wrong Walter?"

He shook his head, "No Miss Alina, I presumed that since you missed dinner and breakfast, you would like to know that lunch is ready.

She smiled happily, letting her two sharp teeth finally to be seen, then nodded, "Thank you."

He shook his head and smiled as he led her up to the dinning hall, "It's no trouble, Miss Alina."

She stopped and pouted, making him stop, "Please just call me Alina, Walter. I don't deserve any kind of honorifics." When he gave her an appalled look she grinned, "Besides, it makes me realize I'm older than you."

He was about to reply when someone did it for him.

"That's because you are."

Alina whipped her head around and glared at the wall where only a head was sticking out from it. Alucard grinned as he felt the hate starting to well up from her before she turned and walked quietly to where the food was. She felt him following her and did the only thing she could think of once she had her food: sat in one of the few seats that was bathed in sunlight and smirked to herself when she heard him growl softly. Several of the soldiers were watching her quietly as Integra walked in and blinked, "Why are you sitting in the sun by yourself Alina?"

She smirked, "It was the best way to piss Alucard off. That and he can't touch me here." Integra grinned and shook her head then left the room chuckling.

After she had finished eating, Alina let her head rest on the table and sighed happily as the warm sunlight and full stomach made her sleepy until she eventually dozed off.

When she woke, she tried to stretch until something stopped her movements. She opened an eye and groaned when she realized that the reason she couldn't move was because she was now in Alucard's room, sitting in his lap, with his arms wrapped tightly around her arms to keep her still. "What do you want?" she groaned and hung her head tiredly.

He smirked down at her, "We still have to finish our conversation."

"What conversation?" she asked confused. When she didn't get a response, she tried to get free but that just made the arms tighten around her until she was pretty sure she would break in half. He chuckled at her attempts to escape, which made her snap her attention to him. The angry heated gaze made him pause for just a second until a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time stirred.

Alina felt the pulls of an emotion from the other vampire and paled as she tried to get away quicker until she mentally smacked herself and disappeared in a black wisp only to reappear near the door. She glanced over her shoulder as he seemed to be fighting an unknown emotion, "Don't do that again."

With that she opened the door and unknowingly sauntered out of the room. She had no intention of doing anything like that and when she realized she had done so, literally cursed her vampiric half for those traits.

It had been a few days and Alina was happy to finally be able to go on another mission. She grinned to Integra as she read the details of the mission to her, Alucard, and Seras. "There has been reports of several groups of vampires turning people into ghouls just to see the havoc they'll create." Alina sent a glance to Seras as they grinned until Integra spoke again, "Alucard, I expect you to do your job and get back here."

"Why wouldn't I Master?" he chuckled.

"Because Anderson will be there too," she sighed and rubbed her temples. The girls perked up at this new bit of information as Alucard started grinning like a lunatic again. Integra held her head as the three left, she could only imagine what will happen with those four in one place together.

"Anderson, nice to see you again," Alina gave a quirk of her lips as he grinned back.

"Late, I've already dealt with everything," he noticed the other two vampires and raised an eyebrow, "You're with the Hellsing scum?"

She nodded, "Guilty. He," she pointed to Alucard, "bound me to him unfortunately. I can't get free." She noticed the slight clench on his hands and quickly spoke, "And please don't hurt him, the bond makes us feel all of eachother's emotions and pains."

He was still grinning like a maniac until he sighed and let his hands drop and nodded, "For you lassie, I won't." He rested his hand on her head and she smiled up at him like a little kid, making Seras and Alucard stare at Alina as she thanked him after he gave her all the information he had. Anderson sent Alucard a look, "Next time, I ne be so easily stayed. Thank yer' little vampiric angel, Alucard." Alina pouted, looking more of a little kid than the age she actually was, until Anderson chuckled and winked at her as he tossed her a wrapped package as he began to leave, "A gift."

Alina looked confused as she unwrapped it and realized it was a necklace with her family's crest on it. She gasped and looked up, "I thought they were all destroyed by now."

He shook his head, "The last of yer family knew we'd meet again and asked me to give it to ya." He grinned, "I couldn't say no."

She grinned after she put the necklace on and gave him a tight hug with him patting her head like you would a little child. She beamed up at him after saying another quick thanks and practically skipped over to Seras and Alucard as Anderson left with a grin and a shake of the head. Even though Alucard didn't want to admit it, he could see and feel how happy Alina was with her family's crest around her neck. That's when he took notice of how it looked.

The crest was a silver colour with a deep red full moon at the top right corner, the bottom right had an image of a cat that was black with bright blue eyes. Alina looked at it happily as memories flashed through her head until she grinned at the two quiet vampires, "Lets head back home now." Seras grinned at how happy the other girl was and Alucard chuckled quietly after they had left and quickly followed.


	10. Chapter 10

Integra blinked as all three appeared in her office not even half an hour later, "What are you three doing back so soon?"

Alina grinned, "Anderson beat us there and took care of everything." She then proceeded to tell her everything he had told her. When Walter and Integra seemed stunned, Alina smiled, "I told you. He won't hurt me and since I told him about the bond, he didn't even bother with him," she motioned towards the red clad vampire.

The blonde knight shook her head with a small smile, "That's the quickest mission yet. Alina," said girl looked confused, "I think things may go a little easier, with Anderson at least, if you're around."

Said vampire shrugged with a grin and left the room when they were dismissed and quietly made her way back to her room and opened the door, not surprised in the least that Alucard was in his usual seat with his hat and glasses resting on the table. She walked to the other chair and sat down calmly, waiting for him to make the first move. When he just kept watching her she sighed, "You're starting to understand now right? The reason I didn't want to have a bond with you."

He raised an eyebrow, "If you're talking about the emotions from your end, then don't think of it. They're not affecting me."

It was her turn to lift an eyebrow as she crossed her arms, "Really? So you crawling into bed with me the other night when I was crying had nothing to do with the pull?" He shrugged some more as she stood up and sighed as she made it to her bed and fell backwards on it, "You've doomed us both. Along with the rest of the world." She lifted her head to see Alucard give her a slightly crazed grin as she let her head fall back on the pillow, "Two of the oldest and most powerful vampires are bound together forever, and neither can be killed. What do you suppose we should do now since Integra won't let you kill me and I can't be killed without it killing you."

He was quiet for a minute before he stood up and walked over to where she lay with suspicious eyes narrowed at him. He chuckled darkly, "We have all eternity to figure something out."

She snorted as she sat up and watched him carefully, when a feeling hit her, Alina's eyes widened in shock, "You're enjoying this!" He grinned down at her as she continued, "You're actually enjoying having more than the usual psychotic emotions you normally do." Her eyes narrowed as she stood up to be closer to his eye level, "You knew I couldn't be killed, won't be aging, and decided to take me as a mate!" When his grin widened to show more teeth, she hissed at him, "You asshole! I don't want to be tied down like that with anyone anytime soon." She clenched her fists, "I'm not going to be your mate."

He studied her then in the next second he had her pinned to the nearest wall with his face buried in her neck, licking his way up to her ear and growled, "You don't have a choice anymore."

She gapped as the next thing she knew, they were both on her bed completely bare of clothes. "What the hell do you think you're doing you bastard!?" She crossed her legs but whimpered when he forced them apart using his other hand to keep hers pinned to the bed and began to violently bite and lick his way down to where her legs met.

Right before he could dive his tongue into her core, a sudden and strong wave of fear hit him and almost knocked his breath away. His head shot up quickly to see Alina with her eyes tightly shut and tears streaming down her face, little scared whimpers made it passed her lip she had bit hard to distract herself. That's when he remember what she had told him the other day, she hasn't been touched so of course she'd be scared with him being forceful.

He hated feeling her emotions right now as he wanted to take her hard but the link was preventing him from harming her and begrudgingly dressed himself in pants and her back in her clothes when he pulled away. It took a minute for her to realize that she was free and dressed again, then turned on her side and curled into a tight ball as she cried, her sobs racking her lithe body. He sighed and touched her head, but she jerked back like she had been hit and whimpered not taking her scared eyes off of him.

Alucard mentally strangled himself for forgetting the human half of her and sat beside her as the pain and fear swirled around in his head from her link and took a deep breath to calm himself down and to fight off the impending headache. She watched as his hand made it back to her head and gently stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears he could reach. He picked her up, much to her terror, and placed her in his lap as one of his hands ran through her hair softly.

He took another deep breath as he looked down to see a pair of tear-filled red eyes staring up at him in fear that seemed to strike a chord somewhere in his undead heart. "I'm not going to force you, so calm down." She studied him carefully as her ears perked up, catching his grumbling complaints, "I can't handle so many of your emotions at once." Alina took a shuddering breath and tried to calm her nerves until she had stopped crying.

"I told you," she choked a little, getting his full attention, "I haven't been with anyone." He nodded with a scowl about to complain when she continued, "I haven't been touched that way and as far as I can remember, you're the only one who I've let kiss me."

That had him pausing his would be rant to stare down at her with slightly widened eyes, "How could you have lasted this long without even a kiss?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I killed any man that tried to even get close enough to try."

He chuckled and shook his head as he lifted her chin up gently to look at him, "Then let me apologize." Before she could get her confused brain to conjure up a question a pair of soft lips were on hers. Alucard preferred being rough but if she was going to have that reaction again, he had to be more careful with her. He'd be damned, no pun intended, to have his mate be afraid of him when she should be relying on him.

He grinned into the kiss as he felt her fear and anxiety melt away and a warm glow take their place. Yes, he'd wait. He would wait as long as it took until he could finally have his way with her. Until then, he'd have to teach himself restraint and work slow. He mentally laughed at the thought of any pour ghoul or vampire he would come across during their upcoming missions. No doubt Alucard will show no mercy with the stress and tension he's dealing with. She nuzzled his neck tiredly and started to doze off as his fiery orange eyes watched intently. Yes, he could wait.

* * *

**I know I left if open...buuuut...I'd like to have some ideas for a possible sequal.**

**Let me know if you guys have any ideas please!**


End file.
